


Choosing a Dress

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Advice, Dresses, Gen, Homestuck trans lesbian week, Oneshot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Female Character, Trans Latula Pyrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck trans lesbians week 2018: Day 2: Alpha kids + trolls.Porrim helps Latula try on a dress.





	Choosing a Dress

“Porrim, I don’t know if this is a good fit”, Latula said as she looked into the mirror of the changing booth. The teal troll was wearing a black dress, it was a bit too tight on her. “You can see my man shoulders”.

“Sweetie open up and I’ll see how it looks. I can’t help you find a good dress without looking at you”, the jadeblood answered, scratching the back of her neck. Porrim was cis, unlike Latula, so she always followed her when she went shopping to give her some advice so that her moirail could feel more confident.

“Okay, here goes nothing”.

Latula walked out of the changing room, and Porrim immediately looked at the dress.

“It’s a little too tight. It sits okay at your waist, yet the cut makes your shoulders visible like you said. Wait a second”.

Latula saw how Porrim disappeared, just to reappear a minute later, holding a teal dress.

“It has the same cut at the waist, is a bit bigger, and with this cut your shoulders should look better. Try it on girl”.

A teal blush spread across Latula’s cheeks, she was so grateful over her fantastic moirail who always helped her.

“I don’t know what I would do without you Porrim”.

“Well thanks. Now try on that dress, you gotta look nice for your flushdate with Meenah tonight”.


End file.
